bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Appearance of the Great Evil! The Darkness in the House of Kasumiōji
The Appearance of the Great Evil! The Darkness in the House of Kasumiōji is the one hundred seventy-third episode of the Bleach anime. Rurichiyo Kasumiōji is targeted by more assassins after secretly returning to the Soul Society. Summary Ichigo Kurosaki is woken abruptly by the frantic cries of Kenryū and Enryū, who break through his window, informing him that Rurichiyo has gone missing once more. Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Kasumiōji compound's Senkaimon, Rurichiyo sneaks past the guards, before encountering Gyōkaku Kumoi, who tells her vassals to return her to the palace via palanquin. When her procession leaves, Kumoi tells Hanza to come out of hiding. He instructs him to use this rare opportunity to assassinate Rurichiyo while her guards are absent. At the entrance to the Senkaimon, Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki come out and are immediately attacked by the guards, before being told to stand down by Kenryū and Enryū. The group then split up to search for Rurichiyo throughout Soul Society. As Ichigo is walking through a street, wondering where Rurichiyo went, Rukia comes across Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. He asks Rukia whether or not Ichigo is here, sensing his Reiatsu. Rukia tries to stop him from finding Ichigo, as it will make things difficult in their search. Meanwhile, Kenryū and Enryū are unable to find Rurichiyo in the palace, where they discover her hat. They enter the building, only to be sealed in by Kumoi. Rurichiyo's procession arrives at the palace, where she is greeted by fellow noble Sayori. As she enters the palace, Ichigo notices her and attempts to enter the building. Sayori dismisses her vassals and they display a more casual greeting, before entering the tea room. Rurichiyo and Sayori practice their secret handshake, which Sayori is pleased that she remembered. Inside the room, Kenryū and Enryū exit forcefully from the window, telling Rurichiyo that they are on their way. Meanwhile, Ichigo casually walks up to the entrance, where the guards refuse his entry. Despite his pleas, the guards refuse to listen to him, so he uses Shunpo to evade them and enters the manor grounds. He appears before Rurichiyo, causing her to spit tea all over his face. Rurichiyo then asks him what he is doing here. He asks her the same question, stating that she left without informing them. He then tells her to come with him, which she refuses outright. Ichigo is then surrounded by the guards, who finally have caught up. He asks Rurichiyo for help, but she denies being acquainted with him. As Rurichiyo leaves, Ichigo follows suit, using Shunpo to confuse the guards again. Later, Rurichiyo comes across a sobbing girl and tries to console her. The girl takes her to an abandoned section of the manor, in which she reveals a dagger and attempts to kill a stumbling Rurichiyo. As the assassin towers over her, Ichigo blocks the killing blow with Zangetsu. The girl jumps back and hears the guards rushing over, so she hides the dagger just as they arrive. The guards see what appears to be two defenseless girls knelt on the ground and Ichigo standing with his sword drawn. They immediately think that Ichigo is the aggressor, and rush to attack him. Ichigo tries to explain he was defending Rurichiyo, but he is tackled by several of the guards. Rurichiyo tries to defend Ichigo, but the assassin realizes this and attacks, slashing the guards. Just as the assassin moves to slay Rurichiyo, Kenpachi bursts through a wall and grabs the girl by the hand. The girl then molts her skin and clothes to reveal a full grown male assassin, like those who have attacked before. The assassin tries to attack, but is killed by Kenpachi before he can do anything. Rukia arrives through the hole in the wall and after seeing Ichigo, asks him what he is doing. Ichigo, Rukia, Kenpachi, and Yachiru escort her back to Kenryū and Enryū, who seat her in a royal carriage. After briefly recalling Sayori asking Ichigo and Rukia to forgive Rurichiyo's actions, since Sayori is getting married, Ichigo realizes that being a noble isn't a very easy life. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is seen observing Yachiru ride around on a scooter. He asks her what she is doing, to which she says that Pinball-head made it for her birthday. He then asks her what she is doing in his manor, and she states that she is riding around it because it is big. Byakuya thinks to himself that chasing after her would be a waste of time. Then, Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi appears from a hidden door in the hallway, announcing that the tea party is ready as Yachiru speeds back, much to Byakuya's surprise. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights * Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes to War (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami Techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes